The present invention is directed to an electrical control device for presenting electrical control signals to a responding apparatus, such as a computer, which control signals are produced in response to a force applied to a transducer device contained within the electrical control device. One practical application of such an apparatus as the present invention is a cursor control device for a visual display of a computer. The force transducer contemplated in the present invention is of a type generally similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. application Ser. No. 455,443 filed Jan. 3, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,392 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The present invention is designed to overcome some of the shortcomings of the invention of application Ser. No. 455,443 while retaining the advantages of simplicity, reliability, low cost of production, and durability.